A Dark Angel lands in Kansas
by Alex Ladona
Summary: Dark Angel crossover w Smallville don't know the pairings yet. Max goes to Smallville after letting everbody out of Manticore. Freak Nation isn't in TC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel and if I did I would have probably messed it up though I would have put Max and Alec together (they sooo belong together).

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please review and this is only a summary of everything that happened before my actual story (my version of it anyway). I may or may not end up writing more expansive details of this in other stories. I could always use ideas about my story. Any ideas are welcome.

Max had collapsed in a grand mal seizure before her unit escaped. Everyone else including Jace escaped after Eva and Jack were killed. Max was taken to the infirmary and treated for her seizure instead of being taken away like Jack. After she got out of the infirmary the rest of her unit was either dead or escaped, but she was told that they had been killed while trying to betray Manticore. She didn't believe them but after 6 months of psy- ops and brain washing she just dropped into the dead soldier routine never truly believe that all of them were killed.

She was trained alone for a while and then partnered with X5- 494 (they never tried the breeding- partners), when they first met they clashed, and she named him Alec as in smart aleck. After awhile they tolerated each other and were the best there.

She was sent after X5- 493 (Ben) to stop the killings. In order to find him she went deep undercover (since Ben and Alec are clones it would be too hard to explain and after the Berrisford mission he wasn't trusted so he wasn't sent with her).

When she went under cover she met OC, Sketchy, Herbal and Logan. She had a cover as a reporter. She was there for a long time before Ben resurfaced. She got used to the life and liked OC and the others after she met them at Crash. She met Logan when she broke into his apartment looking for something to fence. He didn't find out about her because of her extra training she concealed it better.

Original Cindy found out after Max stopped some people from killing her (not the reds), when Max found Ben they were fighting in the woods. She broke his leg, but didn't call Manticore in. Somehow Manticore found out and they were close. Ben finally got through to her and told her that she shouldn't go back and to just kill him. Since she had been at Manticore longer she was harder and was able to do what he wanted, though she hid his body so Manticore couldn't find him.

OC told her to find a new alias, get a job at Jam Pony and blend in. So after she went back and buried Ben that's what she did. She always regretted leaving Alec behind though. So when Zack and the others found out that she had escaped later they found her and convinced her to help them bring down Manticore.

When Zack tried pulling rank on her (he knew that she was more soldier than the rest of them) she didn't respond as well as he thought she would because she had been a unit leader in drills. Instead she did the exact opposite and challenged him to a fight. The others were surprised, even more so when she had him on his back with her foot over his throat. "When you left things changed Zack, you're not my CO. When you left I was put in a new unit, I share CO with Alec and only Alec and he's the only reason I'm letting this slide. I don't leave my men behind."

Her words surprised them even more. They knew she still thought of them as family, but apparently she had another family, if not her entire unit obviously in Alec. After that Zack treated her with a lot more respect and was more cautious around her. Since she had more experience inside Manticore she was taking point and Zack realized that she had obviously done it many times before.

When they got to Manticore Renfro was already starting to destroy the evidence that it ever existed. When Max saw this she went straight to the control room to let everybody out and sent out the message to go to ground that their creators had turned on them and all of the rules went out the window. Zack had been outside trying to control them and was amazed at how well they reacted to her voice and commands (she was a CO after all). She sent out a phone number in code and told them to call if they needed. After that was done she got out right before the building collapsed, taking all of the genetic information (including her no- junk DNA files) with it.

When she got out she checked in with Zack and the others and then started running up a hill. The others started to question her but she was already gone so they followed her instead. When she got to the top of the hill she ran over and hugged somebody. Then they all got out of there. They went to Max & OC's apartment and "debriefed." Alec had gone to a hotel when he saw the hostile glares pointed in his direction. Max had protested until he pointed that out and said that she would get things sorted out with them and then call him. He had said to take her time. It was the first time in a while that he had been out and he was planning on enjoying that.

When Max's phone started ringing she started getting addresses and decided to deliver papers to leave Seattle to all of them through the Jam Pony messenger service and she put some money in too (stolen from Manticore before it went down). Then she made plans with all of them to get a bus and ship the transhumans out the next day. (Most had stayed with Joshua, whom she had met at Manticore when she was thinking of escaping.) The next day she did all of the deliveries to the transgenics and talked over her plan with each of them. Then she had one last night at Crash and told her friends goodbye. Most of the X5's,X6's, and X7's got out that night and the transhumans would get out on the bus the later that night. After Crash closed she went home with Original Cindy, packed all of her stuff, and loaded it on her baby (ninja 1200 the big stuff was going in the back of the bus she had bought (Manticore money), said another goodbye to Original Cindy, and then drove to the meet place.

The bus was ready to go and some of the transhumans were arriving and getting settled on the bus. Alec drove up on his motorcycle that he had stolen from Manticore and said hello to her. He and Max were driving in front of the bus, two other transgenics were driving behind the bus and Biggs was driving the bus incase they got into any trouble. (Zack and the others had already left.) When all of the transhumans got there they left the city without any problems and drove for hours until they got out into the country. Eventually it got to the point that they didn't see anybody. This was the place that Max had bought. She had houses already built and the place was entirely self- sufficient. It even had electricity and TV. She had it arranged so that they can call somebody and they would deliver anything without any questions asked. After everybody was settled including the two transgenics that had followed and Biggs (they decided to stay with the transhumans incase anything came up that somebody had to look normal to do) she and Alec drove out. Alec was headed to Metropolis. She wanted something that wasn't too exciting and at the same time she could still meet up with Alec to beat him up. After she dropped Alec off at his apartment in Metropolis and started looking for someplace small and uneventful outside of city limits. When she saw the Welcome sign for Smallville, Kansas she decided that this was the perfect place to start over.

It was time to stop her life as Anita Blake (her alias, everybody had just called her Ace) and time to start over as Max Guevera….


	2. Getting a Job

As she drove into town on her motorcycle she was thinking about how nice it would be to have a quiet, somewhat normal life here in what was the name…Oh yeah Smallville. She was looking for work, any kind of work so when she saw the coffee shop she figured it would be the perfect place to ask the locals about a job.

She parked her bike outside of the Talon and went inside. When she immediately looked for all escapes and possible advantages and then went up to the counter. "Hi, I'm Max. I was wondering if you knew about any available jobs here in town."

"I'm Lana. I think the Kents are looking for some help around their farm, if you're into that sort of work. Otherwise there might be some room here at the Talon. Are you new in town?"

"Yeah, I am. Just looking for a place to settle down."

"Well, welcome to Smallville. I can give you directions to the Kent farm if you want."

"Thanks, yeah I'd appreciate that."

Lana gave wrote directions down on a napkin. "Good luck, I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Yeah, thanks again." And then she went out and got on her baby, shoving the napkin into her pocket on the way because she had already memorized the directions. She started it up and headed off in the direction of the Kent farm, hoping that she'd find what she was looking for.

When she pulled into the driveway Clark came out wondering who the heck was coming because he didn't know anybody that drove a motorcycle. She pulled up next to him, kicking down the kick stand and pulling off her gloves. "Hi, is this the Kent farm?"

_Who the heck is this girl. Obviously she's not from around here or I'd know her and not many people around here drive a motorcycle. Oh shoot I should probably answer her question. What was it?_ "Um…what?"

Max shot him a quizzical look, but didn't say anything rude because he may be her potential employer. "Is this the Kent farm?"

_Who's asking, probably shouldn't say that might come across as rude._ "Yeah, it is. Why?"

"I heard there was a job available here. Who should I see for that?"

_Job? Oh yeah we were going to hire another person. I don't know why, I can handle it. At least I could if Lois wasn't always hanging around. With Dad gone I guess we could use the help, but can we spare the money? I guess mom's going to do what she wants to do. Wait…she doesn't look like the farm type. If there is a type. Should probably answer her question…_ "My mom, she's inside."

She smiled and said, "Thank you very much."

"I'll take you to her." Then for the first time he looked her up and down; black leather jacket, black shirt underneath, leather pants, and a motorcycle. _Definitely not the farm type. Oh well, mom will be able to figure that out by herself._ Then he led her inside to his mom where she was making lunch (weekend). "Mom, she's here about the job."

"Oh, really?"

"Hi, my name is Max. I heard you had a job available." She shook her hand as she introduced herself.

"Martha Kent, are you sure you want this job?" She looked her up and down as she said it.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"It doesn't pay much, room and board are included, unless you want to get another place or already have a place."

"I just moved and that's okay that it doesn't pay much and for board I'd gladly just sleep in the loft, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine with me, but do you know anything about farming?"

"No, I don't know anything about farming, but I am a fast learner."

_Fast learner?? She doesn't know anything about farming, but she wants this job that doesn't pay much and she'll sleep in the barn?? Who is this girl?_ Clark

"So do I get the job or should I keep looking?"

"We'll give it a try and if you're a good worker than your hired. And as for sleeping in the loft, if you really want to and you don't mind Clark being so close I don't see why not." She looked over at Clark and he nodded. (A/N: Let's just say that there is another loft the same size as Clark's right across from his. Even has the same type of stairs.)

"Okay, thanks. When can I start?"

"Well I suppose, Clark can show you the loft and you can get it the way you want it. I'll have him bring a bed and nightstand up later. Are you sure you want to sleep in the loft? It can get cold in there."

"Yeah, I'll be fine and it sounds nice."

_Nice? To sleep in? A city girl, sleeping in a loft, that's something interesting. Clark_

_Better than the barracks at Manticore and way better than some of the other places I've slept on missions and besides it's not like I really need to sleep. A loft will be the perfect place to really exercise my muscles. The only place I've been able to do that is at my old apartment with OC. Hopefully Mrs. Kent will let me put my baby up there. max_

"Do you mind if I put my bikes up there. And I have a bed and some other stuff that I need to go and get from my old place so you don't need to worry about that."

"Bikes?"

_Geez how many motorcycles does this girl need? Clark_

"I have a bicycle and my main transport is a ninja 1200. If you don't want me to put them in the loft I can find another place to put them."

"Oh, no that's okay."

"Thank you, very much."

"Your welcome, Clark you want to go and take her to the other loft?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. Come on I'll show you."

"Thanks." Clark took her up to the loft across from his. "This is it."

_I was right, definitely better than being locked in the barracks. And windows, so an easy escape too. This just keeps getting better and better._


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks, this is perfect. Do you have a broom that I could use to clean this up?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go get it." _She better not want me to clean this up._ He left and brought the broom up to the loft.

"Thanks, I'll just clean up here and then could you show me what I'm supposed to do here?"

"In the loft?" _Wow she's worse than I thought. If she can't handle the loft how is she supposed to do anything around the farm? Oh well, I only have to deal with her for a week._

"No, I meant around the farm. If you could just show me what you want me to do then I can get it all done without having to bother you."

_I doubt that'll work there is no way she'll even remember what I tell her to do but I might as well go along with it._ "All right, do you want me to show you now or later?"

"Now's fine, thanks."

"All right, come with me, I'll show you around the farm. We just need a little bit of help. With chores and everything."

"All right, just show me what you want me to do."

After he showed her what she was supposed to do everyday she went back to the loft with the broom and started sweeping the floor. When she was done with the floor she went in the house. She found Mrs. Kent in the kitchen. "I didn't know if you wanted me to knock or..."

"Just come right on in, no need to knock if you're going to be around here."

"Do you have anything I could use to dust in the loft?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back."

Mrs. Kent went and got the stuff for dusting and then gave them to Max. "Here you go. Just bring it back when you're done."

"Alright, thanks I will. I should go."

"Okay sweetie, did Clark show you what you're supposed to do here?"

"Yeah he did and I'll start working tomorrow, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's great. You can come here for breakfast and dinner if you want. You're on your own for lunch though, because Clark doesn't cook. If you find something in the fridge you're welcome to it."

"Okay, thanks. See you later."

Max went back up to the loft to finish cleaning it up. After she was done cleaning she brought the rag back to Mrs. Kent and almost ran over Clark on the way into the barn. "I was just going into the loft…my loft not your loft, I mean."

Max smiled, "I get it. I never really introduced myself to you. I'm Max."

He stuck out his hand, "Clark."

"So, how's your life been?"

"Good, considering I'm an alien sent to take over Earth after my planet blew up." Then he smiled at his joke, though Max noticed that he said it the same way that she did whenever she jokingly told somebody that she was a genetically engineered killing machine. She didn't know why but she kind of trusted him for some wacky reason. He was a person with a secret and so was she.

"Well, you better get started then. Earth, that's got to take awhile.

"Naw I think I can wait awhile. Besides I don't think my mom would approve." _Maybe she won't be as bad as I thought at least she's got a sense of humor._

"You know I think you're right, she definitely wouldn't approve. But maybe you could talk to her about it." Then her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Alec. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I've got to take this."

"No, go right ahead."

"Hey Alec it's good to hear from you... Smallville… yeah it's great...that's because you're a city boy through and through, Alec How's Metropolis...Good, I'm glad. You're not doing anything illegal are you? _She laughs_ Do you want me to come and get my stuff...are you sure? You don't have to. Thanks Alec. Just a sec. Can my friend bring my stuff down? He's going to bring it early so you won't even know he's here."

"It's fine with me."

"Thanks, Alright Alec I'll see you then. Thanks."

"When's he coming down?"

"Tomorrow morning, we're both night people so he'll probably be here at two and unless you have super- hearing you won't hear a peep." _More like I don't need to sleep at all and he's just good at staying up at night._

_You have absolutely no idea. Super- hearing is definitely on the list_. "All right, it's not a problem, I'll go and tell mom."

"Thanks."

Outside- 2:00 am

"Alec thanks for coming….. _She doesn't even sound a little tired Clark_

"Grateful enough to kiss me?"

_Laughter, she's got a nice laugh_. "No, not grateful enough to kiss you." The voices faded out. Clark looked at his alarm clock, _geez I thought she was kidding when she said 2 a.m._ Alec and Max unloaded all of her stuff and put it in the loft. By then Clark had fallen asleep again. "Well I better get this car back to the owner. I'll see you later Max."

"Bye Alec, it's been good seeing you." When Alec left Max went back up to the loft to unpack. She didn't have much stuff because some of her stuff she left at Freak Nation to help get them started and some of her stuff she left with Original Cindy. She pushed her bed so that the head was at one corner of the big window _just in case I need to get out quickly_ and put a night stand next to it with a lamp and alarm clock on top of it. She had a small dresser that she pushed against one wall that she put her clothes and other stuff in and a small refrigerator and coffee maker next to it. Last of all she put a thick curtain up where the loft was open. By then it was around three and she had slept the night before so she wasn't tired. So she went through some fighting routines, moving so fast that if anybody was looking they would only see a blur. After a couple of hours of moving through her routines she went and did everything that she needed to do around the farm. By the time she was done it was 6:00 so she went inside and took a shower but she forgot to bring clothes with her so she had to run across the yard in only a towel.

When she got to the barn she went up the steps and almost ran into Clark. "What are you doing here?" Clark

She looked at him quizzically and pulled her towel closer to her. "I sleep here." _ At least I would if I slept_. "What are you doing here?" After she said that she slipped by him and pulled the curtain back. "Do you mind if I get dressed?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't"

"Thanks." Then she closed the curtain and got dressed quickly. "So, you were going to tell me what you're doing here."

"I was coming to wake you up so I could show you what you needed to do again."

She walked back into the loft, silently welcoming him in. He walked in after her and noticed how clean everything was (A/N: She was at Manticore for a long time.) She had grabbed a brush and was brushing her hair out. She already took a shower. "I'm already done."

"You're already done? How can you already be done? Did you do all of it?" _She probably did a sloppy job of it or something._

She laughed at his questioning. "Yes, I'm already done. I got up early to do everything in case I forgot anything." _Like that's going to happen, I mean hello photographic memory!_ "And yes I did all of it. You can check if you want to. Make sure I didn't screw anything up."

"No, that's okay. I trust you." _Yeah, I doubt that. I'll just check when I'm doing what I have to do._ "Are you coming to breakfast?"

"Sure, what time?" _Not like I have anything else to do. And I am a little hungry after that workout. That shower was bliss. Hot water….awesome. This place is way better than Seattle, except I miss everybody back there._

"Right now."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute, just going to put my hair up."

_Great, I wonder how long that's going to take._ He went down to the bottom of the steps and in a matter of seconds was joined by Max. She had dried her hair and put it back in a ponytail. _That was faster than I thought. Huh, maybe she's different than I thought. I'll figure that out after I check out her farm work._ "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

_Yeah I bet the first time attempting farm work will do that to you._ "I'm sure, you did a lot. For this early in the morning." _Not_.

_Yeah right, you think that's work. Actually he probably doesn't just humoring me. More like 3 hours of heavy exercising will do that to. I'd like to see farm boy here attempt half of what I just did._ "It wasn't that much work, just hungry. I was up late unpacking." _Not that unpacking would make me hungry an X-5 can go a long time without food._

"Really, you don't think that, that was that much work?" _She must have more endurance than I thought._

"No, not really. Do you think it's that much work?"

"No, but I grew up here. I'd think a city girl like you wouldn't be used to it."_ Oh god, did I just say that. I hope she doesn't hate me now. Wait what am I thinking? Why would I care? Just in case she ends up staying around longer than I thought._

Max just laughed. "I'm used to a lot of physical activity. I was a bike messenger back in the city. Besides I'm not a city girl at heart." _Yeah physical activity as in fighting, not that a bike messenger requires half as much physical activity as a soldier. But it does help with endurance._

"Born for the country, eh?"

"Something like that." _Not that I was born more like whipped up in a lab._ "So what's for breakfast?"

"Don't know whatever mom makes."

She smiled, "Not the chef, eh?"

"Definitely not. Do you cook?"

"As I've been told ever so politely I could burn water."

"Same here."

After breakfast Clark and Max walked out together. "What are you going to do?"

"I've got work to do and then I'm going to the Talon. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go put 600 ccs of raw power between my legs. Check out the back roads and everything, get to know the town. I thought I was here to do the work."

"Definitely lowered all that I need to do, but you don't need to do everything. Speaking of that Shelby is at the vet I know this is a lot to ask considering you just started working here, but could you pick her up? You can take my truck"

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll go pick her up, bring her here and then go on a ride."

"Thank you very much. I almost forgot about her."

At the Vet

Max walked into the vet that Clark had given her directions to. "I'm here to pick up Shelby. Clark Kent sent me."

"All right, who are you?"

"I work for the Kents. My name's Max."

"Okay, I'll go get her."

When the vet brought Shelby out Shelby started barking and pulling at her leash snarling at Max. _Guess she smells the feline DNA. I'll fix that when the vet's not looking._ "Guess she doesn't like me very much. Oh well, hopefully when she gets to know me she'll change her mind."

"Yeah, I hope so." Then she handed Max the leash. "Here you go."

Max held the leash slightly away from her so Shelby wouldn't be able to bite her. When they left the vet's office Max went around to the back of the car and got down on eye level with the dog. "_Let's get one thing straight here; **I'm** the leader of the pack."_ When she said that Shelby immediately calmed down and started whimpering. "Good girl." And then she pet her. She put Shelby in the truck and then took her back to the Kents. After she dropped Shelby off and gave Clark his keys she took off on her bike…


End file.
